memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry (episode)
}} With tensions and stakes high as Starfleet continues in their efforts to end the war with the Klingons, Burnham begins to settle in to her new position aboard the USS Discovery. Summary Teaser Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable quotes "The phaser will only piss him off." "Think of it as a placebo for my skepticism." : - Burnham and Stamets before observing the Tardigrade interacting with the spores "Hello Michael. I hope that wherever this finds you, you are well. I imagine you have your own command now. The captain of your own ship. I have always tried to show you by example. The best way to know yourself is to know others. You are curious, an explorer. So I am leaving you my most beloved possession, handed down through my family for centuries. My hope is that you will use it to continue to investigate the mysteries of the universe, both inside and out, and keep your eyes and heart open always. Goodbye, Michael, and good luck. Know that I am as proud of you as if you were my own daughter. Take good care. But most importantly, take good care of those in ''your care. " :- '''Philippa Georgiou' s recorded message, delivered posthumously to Michael Burnham "You judge the creature by its appearance, and one single incident from its past. Nothing in its biology suggests it would attack, except in self-defense. Commander, this creature is an unknown alien. It can only be what it is, not what you want it to be." : - Michael Burnham, to Ellen Landry Background information * The episode's title was revealed on . The title is the second longest of all of Star Trek s more than 700 episodes, slightly shorter than the TOS episode title . Cast * Despite being credited, Shazad Latif (Ash Tyler) does not appear in this episode. * Michelle Yeoh (Philippa Georgiou) is credited as a Special guest star and appears only in a recording. * This episode marks the first appearance of Discovery s chief medical officer, Hugh Culber (Wilson Cruz). Continuity * The events of this episode take place a day after . * This episode reveals that is a member of the House of Kor. In his two appearances to date, Kol has expressed very elitist sentiments, looking down on T'Kuvma for not being a member of the upper aristocracy and on the various social outcasts, like Voq, who T'Kuvma welcomed into his House. This appears to be a call-back to , in which it was explained that Kor himself denied Martok's application to the KDF's officer corps, because his family were not nobles, but from the lowlands of Ketha Province (a poor backwater region). * L'Rell reveals that both she and Voq ate Philippa Georgiou's corpse, partially out of revenge, partially because they were on the verge of starvation. * Corvan II was previously mentioned in , which stated that the Corvan gilvo was on the verge of extinction due to extensive industrial pollution on that planet – matching the information given in this episode that Corvan II is a major industrial hub, its mines producing forty percent of the Federation's entire dilithium supply. * This episode is the first time that Saru's "threat ganglia" have been referred to by name. * By being born in 2226, Michael Burnham is revealed to be four years older than Spock, who was born in 2230 (Stardate 2230.02, revealed in ; the date would be the same for both Spock Prime and the alternate-reality Spock, since it is three years before the Narada arrived from 2387 in the turn of events that created the alternate reality). * The "end transmission" screen at the end of the distress call from Corvan II heavily references the cover of the Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual both in the logo and in the font used. * In the first scene set in Lorca's menagerie, what seems to be a Horta in a glass cage can briefly be seen. In all later scenes set in the set, the cage is empty. Reception and aftermath * Production history * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;And * Jason Isaacs as Gabriel Lorca Special guest star * Michelle Yeoh as Philippa Georgiou Guest starring * Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber * Kenneth Mitchell as * Rekha Sharma as Ellen Landry Co-starring * Dennis Andres as Engineer Rance * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Jordana Blake as Betarian Girl * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Javid Iqbal as Voq * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Christopher Russell as Milton Richter * Tasia Valenza as Shenzhou Computer Uncredited co-stars * Tobias Neumann as Buch * Oliver Feld as Regie Stunt doubles and stand-ins References 2202; 2220; 2224; 2226; 2245; 2249; Alice's Adventures in Wonderland; Andy; Aneto system; Attack on Corvan II; auxiliary shield generator; bat'leth; Battle of the Binary Stars; battle simulation; Beacon of Kahless; Betarian; black alert; Black Fleet; blockade; bloodwine; box computer; bunker; captain's log; Cardassian vole; cargo deck; central nervous system; claw; cloaking technology; ; Communications Department; containment pen; Corvan II; coupling unit; crew manifest; depot; dilithium; dilithium processing unit; Dodge; duty roster; Earth; excess energy cavitation; forest; frontal lobe; frontopolar cortex; ; Gorn; gravity well; hair; Hawking radiation; Horta; House Kor; House T'Kumva; Internal Mail System; ; Klingon raider; Kol's ship; L'Rell's father; L'Rell's mother; last will and testament; Legion of Honor; magnetic shield; mek'leth; microbiota; mirror; monster; mushroom; ; mycelial plane; nav buffer; O-type star; off-ramp; oneirogenic penthrene mist; Operation Crossroads; pain inducer; palatine bone; particulate vending; patrol ship; pattern buffer; personnel file; placebo; planetoid; poison sac; pressurizer; prison shuttle; proverb; Qo'noS; quantum mechanics; rage gland; raider; reaction cube; Ripper; scanner; science vessel; sedation protocol; ; skull; spore drive; SPT 21; Star Cross; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; stealth protocol; stowaway; symbiosis; T'Kuvma; T'Kuvma's flagship; tardigrade; telescope; Tellarite; threat ganglia; Tilly's mother; Torchbearer; tribble; Vulcan Science Academy; Vulcan Scientific Legion of Honor; warship; ; ; xenoanthropologist; Zaphod External links * * |next= }} de:The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry Category:DIS episodes